


Ce qui aurai pu être

by Sakurix



Category: IT, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adults, Bullying, Children, Derry (Stephen King), Drug Addiction, F/M, Flashbacks, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Love, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurix/pseuds/Sakurix
Summary: 2016, Derry, Maine.Vingt-sept ans plus tard et leur adolescence derrière eux, l'ancienne bande des losers est contrainte à retourner dans cette ville maudite pour emprunter le même chemin de leur enfance, de cet été bien précis et de leur adolescence.Pourquoi étaient-il revenu? Pourquoi a-t'il fallu qu'ils reçoivent cet appel?Coincé entre leur présent et leur passé, les souvenirs se dévoilent progressivement et toutes les conséquences qui vont avec.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Prélude

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous, je suis toute nouvelle sur cette plateforme, grâce à une chaleureuse recommandation. Après avoir vu le second film (avant le premier, shame), je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse de cette oeuvre, et j'ai même commencé à lire les livres mais, mono-maniaque que je suis, je n'avais pas envie de quitter ma petite bande de Loser, j'avais besoin que l'histoire continue. Donc me voici avec une toute première fiction que je prends plaisir à écrire, elle reprends de nombreux éléments des films et du livre, en ajoutant, bien sûr quelques détails 
> 
> J’espère que celle-ci vous plaira !

**Septembre 1989**

**U** ne, puis deux et une troisième gouttes souilla le visage de la jeune fille rousse. Les yeux clos, elle n’en avait que la sensation. C’est quand elle l’ouvrit qu’elle en découvrit leur couleur écarlate. Du sang. Mais elle n’eu pas la force de se relever, de trouver l’origine de l’écoulement. Elle n’avait que la force de voir, de sentir et de ressentir. L’odeur sanglante mêlée à celle de la mousse à raser et du shampoing embaumait peu à peu la pièce, une pièce particulièrement claire et entourée d’un immonde carrelage bleu. Elle sentit un poids qui , sur sa poitrine naissante, s'alourdit petit à petit. Elle avait peur, cette douce peur qu’elle exécrait. Elle eu enfin le réflexe de tourner la tête et découvrir le cadavre d’un homme qu’elle ne pensait pas connaître. Et cette odeur de fer... 

Ces boucles châtains, ce nez, c’était son ami, Stanley. Il était bien plus âgé, il gisait dans son bain dont il avait pris soin de fermer les robinets. Elle découvrit ses vêtements plié sur un chaise au fond de la pièce. Il s’y était préparé, il avait eu conscience de son geste. Un sourire soulagé se dessinait sur son visage, il avait eu besoin de le faire. Mais pourquoi?  
Ils avaient gagné ce combat, celui contre la peur elle même. Pourquoi a-t il fallu qu’il y passe? 

“- Stan? arriva-t-elle à articuler douloureusement.” 

Son corps ne répondait plus, elle n’était pas là, le vivait le moment sans y être physiquement. 

“- St-Stan? _..._ essaya-t-elle une dernière fois” 

Un bruit soudain la fit sursauter, quelque avait tourné la poignée, d’abords doucement. Puis beaucoup plus violemment. On frappa à la porte une première fois, puis rien. Elle n'entendit plus aucun bruit, l'ouïe lui avait été confisqué.

Elle ne distinguait plus que les vibrations du bois blanc. Elle fut prise d’une terrible frayeur quand un fragment s’en détacha, et laissait distinguer un oeil, un iris bleu.

Il y resta un moment, scrutant l’étroite pièce, se balançant de droite à gauche avant de se retirer, un objet rouge le remplaça et semblait se glisser à travers l’orifice, c’était un ballon, aussi rouge que les poignets de Stanley Uris. Il gonfla et traversa la porte, il doubla de volume et s’amplifia jusqu’à envahir la moitié de la pièce. La jeune fille pria pour que ça cesse, tout ce passait au ralentit, et la peur, cette peur qui lui bouffait les entrailles, cette délicieuse peur, ne faisait qu'accroître jusqu’à ce que le ballon éclata et la tira violemment en arrière. Comme tombant dans un long gouffre, humide et profond, elle y atterrit brutalement et se réveilla.

**♦**

“- Bev, je peux tirer? 

\- Quoi? Sur ma clope? 

\- Bah j’aurai bien tirer un c…

\- Beep-Beep Richie.” Le coupa-t-elle. 

\- Allez, tu aurai pu me la laisser celle-ci !

\- Oh grand jamais, Tozier. ”

Elle lui tendit la cigarette, il l’examina attentivement avant d’oser la placer entre ces lèvres. Il aspira timidement et garda la fumée dans sa bouche sans l’avaler. Il se tourna vers son camarade et la cracha sur Stan, qui toussa instantanément.

“ _-_ Rich, putain ! Mon père va me tuer si je sens la clope ! 

\- C’est pas si horrible, je pourrais m’y faire. ”dit-il, ignorant son ami.

La rousse ne pu s'empêcher de rire, elle prit la cigarette de sa main avant d’en aspirer profondément la fumée, qui se dirigea rapidement jusqu'au fond de ces poumons, les abîma irréversiblement. La vapeur qui sortit de sa bouche était beaucoup plus épaisse et franche que celle de son ami, elle lui proposa une nouvelle fois. Il la saisit et imita Beverly, il prit une profonde inspiration, garda la fumée et bloqua sa respiration. La jeune fille observa attentivement le jeune Tozier, pariant sur combien de temps il pouvait tenir avec cette substance toxique qui lui brûlait la gorge. 

De tout évidence pas longtemps. 

Il la rejeta rapidement, toussant comme si le cancer habitait déjà son organisme, il cracha par terre et son teint vira rapidement au rouge tant la toux fût importante. 

“- Plus jamais je touche à cette merde, c’est vraiment dégueulasse !”

Beverly se mit à rire une nouvelle fois et reprit son bien.

**♦**

**Mai 2016**

L’homme jeta le mégot encore rouge et fumant et l’écrasa avec le bout de sa chaussure. Cela faisait quatre ans qu’il avait arrêté de fumer, mais il avait fait une entorse à son engagement, il avait eu besoin de le faire, l’angoisse devenant particulièrement désagréable. Il avait cédé lorsqu’il avait réussit à se remettre de l’appel de Mike, adossé à la cuvette des toilettes, quand tout ces souvenirs, qui avaient pourtant réussi à se défaire, lui revint brutalement. Cette peur, ces anxiétés, ces inquiétudes…

_Allez, reprend toi Richie, tu vas juste pousser cette porte, faire une entrée digne de ce nom, comme ils s’y attendent, faire une ou deux blagues de mauvais goût, attaquer gratuitement son obèse de mère, t’en mettre plein la panse (et le foie par la même occasion) et tu reprendra ta voiture pour aller te pieuter dans cet hôtel pourri._

_J’ai besoin d’un verre._

Il était arrivé bien en avance, peut-être une heure, juste pour pouvoir se préparer psychologiquement, mais c’était bien évidemment peine perdue. Il ne pouvait pas s’enfuir et il ne le voulait pas, mais si seulement il avait pu être plus lâche et plus égoïste à ce moment précis, il aurait pu, peut-être, se préserver d’avantage. 


	2. Réminiscences

**Septembre 1989**

-"J’ai eu des bribes de souvenirs, mais j’ai réellement cru que j’étais morte, je nous ai vu tous ensemble dans la citerne, mais on était plus vieux, on avait l’âge de nos parents, je dirai la trentaine, peut-être la quarantaine.” 

Ils étaient tous focalisés sur la jeune fille, qui, s'empêchant de trembler, leur racontait sa propre expérience. Elle n’avait pas saisi tout ce qu’elle avait vu, c’était au delà de ce qu’elle pouvait comprendre, de ce qu’elle pouvait assimiler en sa condition humaine. Mais elle se souvenait d’eux, plus grand, encore plus terrorisés qu’ils ne l’avaient été la veille.

\- "P-p-pourquoi on ret-t-tournerai là bas ? On y fais-s-s-sait quoi ?

\- J’en sais rien, je me souviens seulement de ce qu’on ressentait… à quel point on avait peur. Et je crois qu’on ne l'oublierai jamais.” Elle plongea sa tête entre ses mains, elle n’osait pas les regarder. “ Je ne veux pas y retourner, et ce que j’ai vu ça ne veut rien dire, il n’y a rien de logique...” 

\- "Et je ressemblais à quoi? " Coupa Richie. 

Elle leva la tête et le regarda, ne sachant comment réagir. Ce qu’il essayait de faire était simple pourtant, il avait seulement tenté de détendre l’atmosphère beaucoup trop pensante pour des enfants de leurs âge. Ils avaient vécu bien trop d’horreur durant cet été, et ils étaient tous épuisés. 

Tout le monde s’étaient retournés pour le regarder, mais aucune réaction ne leur venait. Il s’attendait à recevoir une réflexion ou un énième “beep-beep” de la part de son amie, mais rien pendant quelques secondes. Jusqu’à ce que Mike éclate de rire. 

-"C’est vraiment tout ce qui te vient là ?”

Il ajusta ses lunettes se demandant si la question était rhétorique ou non. Et il se la posa lui même. En réalité, bien qu’elle avait pour but d’évacuer la tension, il avait une envie irrépressible d’en connaître la réponse.

-"Ouais.. J’ai envie de savoir si je suis toujours aussi beau-gosse… .” Essaya-t-il.

Bill retint un rire, mais il lui fût impossible de le retenir bien longtemps. Il fût très vite rejoint par toute la bande, ne pouvant réprimer ce qui était, dans un premier temps, un rire nerveux. Il sembla ensuite sonner plus juste, comme si la simple interruption de Richie avait réussi, un instant, à dissiper tout ce qu’ils avaient endurés. 

Jetant sa tête en arrière, Beverly se calma et se mit à regarder les nuages. 

\- "On fait avec ce qu’on a... ” Souria-t-elle. 

-“ Putain, ça veut dire quoi ça ?”

Ils se mirent tous à rire.

\- "Et moi?” Demanda Stanley.

Elle se releva soudainement, prise de court. Stanley…

Elle se souvenait très bien de l’avoir vu, beaucoup trop pour que ça ne soit bon signe, ce cauchemar qui lui avait semblé trop réel, ne pouvait plus en être un. Il n’était pas avec eux dans la citerne, elle n’avait pas senti sa peur, ni sa présence et ça pour une bonne raison. 

Soudain toute la scène de la baignoire lui revint, la lumière aveuglante venant des tubes fluorescent, la couleur de l’eau rosé par son sang, son corp bien trop blanc, ses cheveux baignant à la surface et sa tête jetée en arrière. Mais ce dont elle se souvenait le mieux c’était son visage, ce n’était plus un sourire qui se dessinait mais une expression horrible, une expression glaçante et pétrifiée par la terreur.

Les lames de rasoir encore à demi planté dans le bras, Stanley n’était plus qu’un suicidé abandonné dans l’eau glacé de son bain.

Elle dirigea doucement ses yeux vers son ami, n’osant faire transparaître l’angoisse qui naissait dans son ventre.

\- "Tu étais pareil, en plus vieux.”

Il sourit, heureux, ne réalisant pas que le mensonge avait été la seule solution pour qu’il puisse profiter du temps qu’il lui restait. Elle lui sourit tendrement, s’empêchant de bondir pour le prendre dans ces bras et de lui avouer ce qu’elle avait vu, parce qu’elle avait comprit que tout ce qu’il lui avait été donné de voir n’était pas un cauchemar, mais un souvenir.

**♦**

Le bol encore rempli de céréales, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le manger. Le coude sur la table, supportant sa tête il avait les yeux rivés sur les aiguille de l'horloge qui, avait-il remarqué, faisait un bruit monstre. Pourquoi s'en rendait-il compte que maintenant. Il avait eu tout le temps de le faire les nuits où il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, où il sortait de sa chambre pour se rendre au toilette ou aller discrètement près du réfrigérateur ou était collés, à l'aide de magnets représentant quelques états d'Amérique, les photos de famille, et les photos de son frère. Il pleurait là quelques minutes avant de se recoucher dans son lit froid, à côté de la chambre vide de Georgie.

L'horloge, accroché sur le mur en face de la gazinière, n'était pas plus grosse que sa tête, mais il pouvait sentir les vibrations de l'une des aiguilles qui se déplaçait toute les secondes et l'autre, toutes les minutes. Il était sept heure quarante sept et il était assis seul dans la modeste cuisine, son père était dans son bureau s'occupant de la paperasse qu'il ramenait du travail tous les soirs et dont Bill ne comprenait pas grand chose. Sa mère, elle, s'était assis sur le tabouret caressant le battant du piano sans oser l'ouvrir. Mais il n'en prêta pas attention, il suivait attentivement le cours du temps, espérant inconsciemment qu'il s'arrête. 

On était le lendemain du pacte de sang qu'il avait fait lui et toute la bande des losers, et tout ses souvenirs étaient biens frais, l'odeur de l'humidité des friches mortes, du sang de leur promesse et du parfum de Beverly. Surtout du parfum de Beverly. 

Sa plaie le lançait encore et il avait eu le droit aux reproches de sa mère en rentrant à la maison et un rappel des dangers d'un tel endroit et des accidents qu'il s'y était produit autrefois. Il lui avait raconté qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés en haut d'une pente et qu'il s'était ouvert sur un rocher en se rattrapant manquant une chute. Il était curieux de ce qu'Eddie avait bien pu raconter à sa mère, cette fameuse Madame K qui examinait son fils à chacun de ses retour à la maison. 

Il entendit soudain les premières notes de piano, elles étaient timide mais le firent frissonner. Puis elles prirent plus d'assurance pour enfin former une véritable mélodie . Sa mère jouait la lettre à élise. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa mère jouer depuis maintenant un an, son cœur se réchauffa quand il tourna la tête vers le salon pour regarder sa mère. Il croisa son regard et elle lui sourit.

Il aurait pu en pleurer tellement il l'a trouvait belle à cet instant précis. Comme si ce morceau redistribuait la couleur qu'avait perdu le foyer aux fils des mois, après la perte de Georgie. Il avait même entendu son père dans le couloir, il s'était mis discrètement dans l'encadrement de la porte pour observer sa femme. 

Il sentait que les choses allaient changer, et qu'elle allait s'arranger. 

Mais il se tourna une autre fois vers l'horloge de la cuisine, il était huit heure. Il plongea sa cuillère dans son bol de lait froid et les dévora rapidement. Il mit ensuite le tout dans l'évier avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre, d'attraper son sac à dos pour se rendre à l'entrée. 

\- "Où t'enfuis tu comme ça mon garçon ? '

Il s'arrêta, et regarda son père. 

-"J-je dois aller voir une amie p-p-pour lui dire quelque c-c-chose. 

\- Aussi tôt ? 

\- Je n'aurai plus l'occasion de lui dire, si je n'y vais pas maintenant papa. "

Il eu peur du regard droit qu'il lui lançait, et du fait qu'il pouvait tout à fait refuser de le laisser partir de la maison. Mais il avait déjà anticipé ce refus, s'il fallait être puni il l'aurait été, s'il avait dû sauter de la fenêtre de sa chambre il l'aurait fait. Même s'il avait dû le bousculer et forcer le passage, sa décision était prise. 

\- "Tu manges avec nous ce midi ? Maman et moi on a quelque chose à te dire." 

Il fut surpris un instant et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas perçu le ton strict habituel de son père. Bill s'adoucit et acquiesça, non sans un soupçon de curiosité. 

\- "Amuse toi bien mon chéri." Lui dit sa mère en lui souriant.

\- "Oui merci, à t-t-tout à l'heure." 

Il filait à tout allure avec sa monture flamboyante, sa fidèle Silver, manquant de se faire renverser une bonne dizaine de fois à cause de ses freins défaillant et surtout parce qu' il ne pensait chose, arriver à temps pour la voir, juste une dernière fois, avant qu'elle ne prenne ce maudit autocar et qu'elle ne disparaisse de sa mémoire. 

Grillant volontairement un stop, il esquiva au dernier moment un enfant qui traversait le passage piéton. Il y était presque, il jeta un oeil à sa montre, huit heure quinze, il avait encore le temps d'y arriver à temps, de lui donner sa lettre et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Encore dix minutes avant son départ, il n'avait qu'à pédaler plus vite et il gagnerait du temps avec elle, juste quelques minutes, ou même quelques secondes, ça lui aurait suffit.

Il pensait à ses yeux, d'un bleu magnifique, ces cheveux roux aussi roux comparable à un feu réconfortant d'hiver. Et ses lèvres délicates qu'il avait eu la chance de goûter la veille dont il ne voulait pas oublier la sensation et qu'il n'oubliera jamais, bien des années après. 

Assise sur son immense valise verte, elle tenait son ticket des deux mains et essaya de réaliser ce qu’elle allait faire. C’était sa porte de sortie, c’est ce petit bout de papier cartonné qui lui permettrai de grandir et de s’épanouir dans de meilleures conditions, de ne plus être sous l’emprise constante et malsaine de son père. Mais ça avait été un choix particulièrement difficile, bien qu’il ne soit évident compte tenu de la situation, elle savait qu’il allait lui manquer, parce que malgré tout, elle l’aimait, à sa façon. 

Elle avait été le voir à l'hôpital quand il était encore dans le coma, la police l’en avait contraint. Le voir dans cet état lui avait brisé le coeur. Sa tête avait été recouverte de bandage, des tuyaux étaient placés dans sa bouche et enfoncés jusqu’au fond de sa gorge et le tout était relié à bien trop de machines. Beverly, qui avait été réticente dans un premier temps, avait couru au chevet de son père et avait éclaté en sanglot attrapant le bas de son père et refusant de le lâcher pendant une bonne heure. Elle n’avait cessé de lui demander pardon pour ce qu’elle avait fait et de supplier qu’il se réveille avant qu’elle ne parte. 

Il ne l’avait pas fait. 

Son coeur se serra, se souvenant de son visage quand elle lui avait brisé le crâne en se défendant. Elle se souvint de la haine qui l’animait à ce moment précis, elle aurait pu le tuer si Pennywise ne l’avait pas attrapée à la gorge avant de s’enfuir en l’amenant avec lui. 

D’un côté elle avait été soulagé de ne pas avoir la mort de son père sur la conscience, elle n’aurait surement pas pu vivre avec ça mais elle se sentait coupable malgré tout. 

Le conducteur appela les passagers afin de charger l’autobus de toutes les valises. Après lui avoir donner ses affaires, il lui restait quelques minutes avant qu’ils ne partent. Elle en profita pour allumer une Winston qu’elle trouva dans le fond de sa poche. C’était sa dernière cigarette, et elle en avait besoin. 

Elle pensa aux garçons et au au revoir qu’ils s’étaient échangé, tout avait été bizarrement très simple, et ça pouvait très bien s'expliquer. Ils étaient tous épuisés ce jour là, et ne s’étaient pas rendu compte que ça serait la dernière fois qu’il la verrai, du moins la dernière fois avant vingt-sept ans. Elle sourit en pensant à Mike et à la guerre de cailloux qu’ils avaient déclaré à Henry Bowers et ses deux compatriotes pour le sauver, elle pensa à Stanley et son habitude de rouler les yeux quand il entendait Richie et Eddie se chamailler, à Ben et ses livres qu’il sentait obligé de porter à chaque de leurs sorties, à Eddie et son inhalateur, à Richie et ses remarques limites. Et surtout à Bill, son premier baisé. 

Elle écrasa sa cigarette par terre, et se dirigea vers le bus. Elle commençait à monter les escaliers mais une sonnette de vélo l'arrêta immédiatement. C’était celle de Silver. 

\- "BEV, ATTENDS !”

Elle sortit du bus avant de se faire interpeller par le chauffeur. 

\- "Je pars dans cinq minutes petite. dit-il gentiment.

\- "oui, compris”

Elle courut vers Bill pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- "Qu’est ce que tu fais là ? Je suis soulagée de te voir avant de partir, mais tu n’étais pas obligé.”

Tout d'abord surpris du geste de son amie, il rendit l'étreinte. Ils restèrent là quelques seconde sans savoir quoi dire. Ils étaient génés de cette nouvelle relation qu’il n’avait eu le temps de développer et dont ils n’étaient pas habitués. Elle se dégagea délicatement avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de déposer un timide baisé sur ces lèvres. Les joues de Bill était déjà rosé, et il ne pouvait plus se cacher.  
  
\- "Je-je voulais te voir avant que t-tu ne t’en aille. Et je v-v-voulais te donner ça en main propre, je ne connais même p-p-pas ta nouvelle adresse, et je n’ai pas de numéro où t-t-te joindre." Il lui tendit une lettre jaunâtre où le nom de Berverly apparaissait. 

\- "Je n’aurai pas pu te les donner Bill, je ne les connais pas non plus."

\- "Tu p-p-peux trouver mon numéro là des-ssus. Ouvre là quand t-tu sera partie, c’est embarrassant. 

\- Promis.

\- Une minutes jeune fille.” Cria le conducteur. 

\- “Je dois y aller Bill.

\- Oui, je voulais t-te dire que cet été, avait été le meilleur d-de toute ma vie, malgré c-c-ce qu’il s’est passé, et tu es l’une des raisons pourquoi." Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. 

\- "Tu va me manquer Bill, tu n’as pas idée à quelle point tu va me manquer” Elle le prit dans les bras le serrant plus fort que lors sa dernière étreinte.

Il l’embrassa une dernière fois avant qu’elle ne s’en aille, il l’a vit monter les marches de l’autobus et de s’installer au milieu, près de la fenêtre. Et se souvint soudains qu’il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu’il avait à lui dire, mais se rendit compte du ridicule de la situation, et à ce que pourrait penser les autres passagers. 

Le véhicule démarra dans un grand de moteur, et commença doucement sa route sortant du parking et emprunta la route gauche. 

Bill se rendit brusquement compte que c’était peut-être la dernière fois qu’il la verrai. Et il avait besoin qu’elle le sache. Il enfourcha alors sa bicyclette et se mit à suivre l’autobus, il pedala rapidement pour arriver à la hauteur de la fenêtre de la rousse qui l’avait suivit du regard, interloquée. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais sa fenêtre était fermée, elle souleva le loquet et l’ouvrit rapidement. 

\- “ Qu’est-ce que tu fait, tu vas te tuer à rouler aussi près du bus !

\- Bev, je voulais te dire, avant que tu partes..

\- Quoi? 

\- J-j-je t-t-t’ai..

\- Oui, moi aussi Bill.”

Elle lui sourit et ferma la fenêtre avant de plonger la tête entre ces mains pour pleurer.

Bill, lui, freina doucement, et s’arrêta, regardant l’autobus s’éloigner et Beverly avec.

Il avait trouvé le courage et il en était fier, mais il avait le pressentiment qu’il ne la verrai pas avant un long moment. Il prit quelques minutes avant de se décider à reprendre sa bicyclette et prendre la direction de chez lui. 

Il avait attendu son coup de téléphone ou une preuve qu’elle était toujours vivante, mais rien, aucune nouvelle. Et ça lui avait fait mal, il se demandait même si elle avait pris la peine d’ouvrir sa lettre. Même si sa tante n’avait pas le téléphone dans le plus grand des hasards elle connaissait son adresse, pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas écrit, juste pour avoir de ses nouvelles, ou pour lui dire quelle ne lui écrirai pas et que ça ne servait à rien qu’il espère, et pourtant qu’est ce qu’il avait espéré. Il avait été en colère quelques semaines, mais il avait préféré croire qu’elle n’avait pas eu le courage de continuer elle non plus. Et que c’était peut-être mieux comme ça. 

Il lui arrivait encore de dessiner son profil s’appliquant sur les détails qui lui étaient restés et aux souvenirs qu’il gardait de sa beauté, et de sa singularité. Il l’avait continué jusqu’au lycée, jusqu’en première plus précisément, l’année où il avait rencontré une autre fille, Charlie dont il tombera amoureux. Le souvenir de la rousse s'atténua progressivement, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne se souvienne que des sentiments qu’il avait ressenti, mais plus de la personne pour qui il les avait ressenti, comme si tout n’avait été qu’un rêve se demandant si tout ça avait été réel.

Tout avait été réel mais il semblait qu’après avoir quitter la ville tout ce qu’on avait vécu s'évaporait doucement et des bribes de notre vie disparaissait au fur et à mesure que l’on s’y éloignait. Cette ville était maudite. Mais ça ils ne le comprendraient que bien plus tard. 

  
  


**Fin du chapitre II**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, je suis un peu prise par les étude en ce moment, alors même si les chapitres sont déjà écrit, il est vrai que je tarde à les poster, je m'en excuse. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
> On comprend que l'intrigue, même si dans l'ensemble vous la connaissez déjà, s'installe vraiment progressivement, le plus intéressant est à venir...  
> à très vite !


	3. Bonus - La lettre

Beverly, 

Hey, salut, j’ai pas vraiment l’habitude d’écrire des lettres à qui que ce soit, donc ça va être un peu embarrassant mais j’en avais envie. J’ai même emprunté la machine à écrire de mon père, parce que mon écriture est vraiment mauvaise. 

Tu vas beaucoup nous manquer, je ne dis pas ça seulement pour moi, mais aussi de la part de tous les gars, qui n’ont pas eu le courage de te le dire, parce qu’il n’ont pas de couilles. Bizarrement je penses que tu vas surtout manquer à Ben et Richie, tu était la seule à avoir assez de courage pour l’envoyer chier comme il le méritait!

Tu vas aussi beaucoup me manquer Bev, j’ai mis mon numéro de téléphone derrière la feuille pour que tu puisse m'appeler, si tu en a envie. J’espère que tu le fera. 

J’aurai beaucoup aimé qu’on soit dans la même classe l’année prochaine, ça aurait pu être marrant et on aurait pu passer plus de temps ensemble, le club des Loser réunit et plus fort que jamais, on a bien besoin d’une badass avec nous pour la rentrée. 

On a vécu un été difficile, et j’aurai bien voulu être avec toi pour m’en remettre un peu mieux mais vu les circonstances je comprends bien que tu ai préféré aller chez ta tante, j'espère qu'elle te traitera bien, mieux que ton père, et je lui souhaite (malgré le fait que c’est un véritable connard) un bon rétablissement et un bon séjour chez les fous. 

Peut-être qu’on aura l’occasion de se revoir, et que repassera à Derry pendant les vacances, on retournera dans les friches, dans le QG, se poser un peu et aider Ben à consolider le toit. Il est très bon en construction et je suis sûr qu’il deviendra un charpentier ou un autre truc du genre, quelqu’un qui construit des maisons ou je ne sais pas quoi. Tu pourrais m’appeler pour me prévenir si tu compte venir pendant les vacances de noël, et profiter de la neige ! 

Au fait, c’était bien Eddie et Richie qui ont cassé le hamac en Août comme tu l’avais dit, Eddie à fait une bourde et l’a à moitié avoué à Stan qui l’a dit à Ben, il n’était même pas énervé, il a simplement dit qu’ils allaient devoir le réparer et qu’il allait les aider. 

En même temps ils savaient qu’ils n’allaient pas tenir bien longtemps, ils sont trop lourd, aussi lourd que l’humour de Richie. 

Quoi qu’il en soit je voulais que tu saches que je penserai toujours à toi, et que je te remercie d’avoir été là pour moi, et de m’avoir réconforté à propos de Georgie. 

Et surtout j’avais besoin de te dire une autre chose, je voulais te le dire en face, et je l’ai peut-être fait si tu as cette lettre, mais juste au cas où je n’ai pas eu les couilles de te l’avoir dit en face : 

Je t’aime Beverly. 

À bientôt.   
Bill Denbrough.


	4. Eddie Karspbrak

Il n’avait été puni qu’une semaine, alors qu’il aurait dû être puni tout une vie pour avoir tenu tête ainsi à sa mère. Il lui avait dit des choses terribles, mais elle était encore là pour lui. Certe il avait dû passer tout le week-end à l'hôpital faire des tests auxquels il ne croyait plus, mais qu’au fond, pourquoi pas, peut-être qu’il en avait besoin. 

Les médecins n’avaient décelé pas plus qu’un léger traumatisme dont Eddie avait réussi à dissimuler la véritable nature. Il avait raconté qu’il avait été bouleversé de la dispute avec sa mère. Jamais il n'aurait pu dire la vérité, personne ne l’aurai compris, ni ne l’aurait cru et si avait eu le malheur d’ouvrir la bouche il aurait filé tout droit chez les fous, à être soigné aux électrochocs ou aux trépanations.

Les trépanations, une technique barbare qui consistait à percer la boîte crânienne à des fin thérapeutique. C’était Richie qui lui en avait parlé, il soutenait que c’était la seule manière de soigner les migraines et les crises d’hystéries de sa mère, il lui avait même proposé de la soulager autrement, mais Eddie n’avait pas comprit grand chose, et se rappelant de son regard insistant et ses relevés de sourcils, ça avait été encore quelques choses de répugnant. 

Ben lui en avait parlé aussi, et l’avait assuré que cette pratique n’était plus d’actualité en médecine moderne, de ce qu’il savait. Mais il avait aussi émis une réserve et s’était demandé si cette pratique n’était pas toujours utilisé dans l'hôpital psychiatrique de Derry, ce qui ne l’avait pas du tout rassuré. 

Sa punition se levait dans cinq jours, et lundi allait être le jour de la rentrée. Il n’était pas tout à fait sûr d’être excité à l’idée de reprendre l’école, en ayant en mémoire tout ce qu’il s’était passé durant l’été et leur combat contre le clown . Il faisait toujours des cauchemars à propos du lépreux malgré leur victoire. Il était aussi hanté par l’image du corps de Bowers tombant au fond du puit, il n’en avait ressenti aucune culpabilité, non, ce connard méritait de mourir, mais il n’arrivait pas à se défaire de ce qu’il imaginait de l’état de son corps après la chute, son corps disloqué et sa tête éclaté sur le sol, le cerveau à moitié à l’air. Personne n’en avait parlé après ce qu’il s’était passé dans la maison de Neibolt Street, et il n’osait pas le faire. Bowers était il mort pour tout le monde et personne ne se souciait de ce qui allait arriver si on le retrouvait? Qu’ils ne le veuillent ou non, ils étaient tous responsables. Et s’il n’était pas mort? C’était eux qui l’étaient. 

Il se demandait s’il était le seul à faire ces mauvais rêves. Et il en était terrorisé. Peut-être était-il le seul à ressentir ça, à ne pas être soulagé que tout soit enfin terminé, et qu’il puisse grandir et continuer à vivre, sous la protection de sa mère, et celle de ces amis. Il ne ressentait que de l’insécurité. Il sentait que quelques chose n’allait pas, surtout après ce que Bev avait avoué. Jamais elle n’aurai dû voir ça, surtout s’ils avaient gagné, il est vrai qu’elle avait tout vu avant qu’il ne réussissent à le vaincre, tout avait changé. Mais personne n’en était sûr et il ne l’était pas du tout. 

Assis sur la chaise de la table à manger, il griffonna les réponses d’une évaluation qu'il avait choisi aléatoirement dans son cahier scolaire que sa mère lui avait acheté en revenant de l'hôpital. Le bout de son crayon était complètement déchiqueté, témoignage de ses montés d’angoisses ponctuelles. Il jeta des regards vers sa mère qui, ronflant, le déconcentrait. 

Il lui en voulait beaucoup de lui avoir menti, à propos de ses médicaments, et tout ce qui allait avec. Il repensa à tout ce qu’il avait raté à cause d’elle. Il avait été privé de sport toute sa scolarité, alors qu’il adorait courir, et il était plutôt doué d’après son enseignant. Mais il en était interdit, même le fait de trottiner lui était proscrit. Il était délicat, et malade. Mais quelle maladie? L’emprise de sa mère, sur tout ce qu’il faisait, ce qu’il disait, en était une? Parce que oui, il en était malade. 

Il a dû batailler avec elle, ne serait-ce que pour monter sur un vélo, et il avait appris à l’âge de onze ans, c’était très tard pour un garçon. Il avait eu le droit à des moqueries de la part de Richie, pas bien méchante parce qu’il était au courant de ce qu’il se passait dans le foyer Karspbrak, mais ça avait été assez pour le blesser. Pour se rattraper c’était lui qu’il lui avait apprit à se tenir sur sa première bicyclette. C’était quelque chose dont il lui avait toujours reconnaissant. 

Malgré le fait qu’il eu conscience que tout ces médicaments n’avaient toujours été que des placebos, ce qu’il avait pris comme une véritable trahison de la part de sa mère dont la protection avait toujours été nécessaire, surtout depuis le décès de son père, il ressentait toujours le besoin de les prendre. Il avait gardé le même rituel, sa montre sonnait, il prenait ses pilules dans sa boite et les avalait d’une traite. Il avait essayé de tout abandonner, juste avant de combattre Pennywise, dans un élan de courage impressionnant. Mais après avoir affronté la peur elle même, et après que le lépreux lui ai vomi dessus, toute ses insécurités lui étaient revenus, et peut-être avec plus de hardeur qu’avant. Son inhalateur n’était jamais bien loin, et il n’était jamais à l’abris d’une énième crise d'asthme psychosomatique. 

De son retour à la maison, il n’eu été capable de faire une seule chose, il était rentré en trombe dans son salon, et avait pris sa mère dans ces bras. Il avait eu peur de la perdre et perdre sa sécurité. Elle lui avait d'abord rendu son étreinte, avant de lui donner la plus grosse baffe qu’il n’avait jamais reçu. Bien qu’il fût surpris sur le coup, il s’y attendait. Il avait pensé à rejoindre Richie qu’il l’avait ramené jusqu’à chez lui, mais il s’y était résigné. Il avait très vite fini dans la douche, frottant chaque centimètre de son corps et effaçant toutes bactéries qu’il avait pu ramener de ce qui aurait pu être sa dernière demeure. 

Il n’y avait pas un jour où il n’avais pas peur et il aurait pu en mourir, il en était certain. Il sentait son cœur battre comme s’il allait exploser à n’importe quel moment, et s’en était presque douloureux. 

Il s’était demandé comment le groupe géraient cette situation, comment Bill ou Richie pouvaient garder leur sang froid, alors que lui, était prêt à faire une crise de panique à n’importe quel moment.

Il se mit à se rappeler ce qu’il s’était passé dans la maison de Neibolt Street, et de ce qu’il avait ressenti cet après-midi là. 

“- _Regarde moi Eddie !_ ”

En pleine crise, Eddie ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait, il n’avait aucune idée de ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l’était pas. Il ne pouvait que hurler, ne pouvant quitter le clown des yeux qui, progressivement, se déforma, laissant apparaître d’immense dents, et ne trouvaient plus de place à l'intérieur de sa bouche, se mirent à sortir, sa machoir se déchira. Même si à cette instant il ne pouvait qu’entendre ses propres cris et ceux de ses amis, il imagina le son du déchirement de sa peau et de ses ligaments. Une barre de métal lui traversait le crâne, et il saignait, mais le sang ne respectait pas sens naturel de la gravité, il flottait, formant de fins filaments autour de lui. Son œil sortait de l’orbite rendant plus impressionnant la couleur orange de ses iris. Personne n’osaient rien faire contre lui, et personne ne le pouvaient, ils restèrent là, pétrifiés à la vu de son immonde transformation. 

Richie avait été le seul sortir de cet étrange trance, tenant le visage d’Eddie et le diriger vers le sien pour qu’il lâche cette chose du regard.

“- _Bordel Eddie regarde moi !_ “ cria-t-il.

Mais il ne le pouvait pas, pensant que s’il le faisait, il allait mourir et qu’ils allaient tous mourir ici, ensemble. Leur survie ne tenait qu’à ce regard, même s’il savait trop qu’ils avaient peu de chance qu’ils s’en sortent. 

Il s’avança brusquement vers Eddie, le menaçant, et il vit ses mains grandir dont des ongles jaunis et pointus virent déchirer les gants blanc qu’il portait. Richie quitta Eddie des yeux pour découvrir ce qui maintenant n’était plus un clown, mais une créature informe et terrifiante, encore plus que tout ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer. Et il eu peur, à son tour, de mourir. 

“- _Eddie ! Pour l’amour de d…_ ”

Eddie se retourna vers lui, et plongea son regard dans le siens. 

“- _Rich… je ne veux pas mourir.._ ”

Il éclata en sanglot, attrapant de son unique bras valide celui de son ami, qui, lui tenant le visage, baissa la tête. Il se mit à pleurer lui aussi, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il ne pouvait rien faire pour les sauver. Ils s’étaient condamnés en rentrant dans ce trou à rat et il s’en était maudit intérieurement d’y avoir fait rentrer Eddie contre son gré parce que comparé à Bill, il n’avait rien y faire. Il lui caressa la joue.

“- _Ne me quitte pas des yeux Eddie…_ ” 

**Ç** **a** était venu pour prendre Eddie, qui était celui qui dégageait l’odeur délicieuse de la peur panique dont il prenait grand plaisir à se délecter. Mais celle-ci s'atténua étrangement. Sa peur n’était pas encore assez mûre. C’est dans un dernier élan qu’il écorcha violemment le ventre de Ben, qui fût rattrapé par Mike. Il recula doucement,laissant échapper des rires glaçant couplé à des grognements profonds, vers l’encadrement de la porte menant au sous sol. 

C'était là où il était censé mourir de peur. Mais Richie avait ce pouvoir sur lui, dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Et c'était comme si ça avait été à ce moment là, ce moment très précis qu'il s'en était rendu compte.

Eddie s'agrippa à son inhalateur, avec une telle puissance qu'il en abîma le plastique. Il l'amena jusqu'à ses lèvres et en prit une profonde bouffée et une seconde suivit quand sa mère se réveilla sans doute inquiète de l'état de son fils, comme à son habitude.

"- _Eddie, chéri, tu vas bien ?_

\- _Oui maman_ . Il prit une troisième bouffée. _Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, excuse moi._

\- _N'oublie pas de prendre ton valium, je n'ai pas envie de retourner à l'hôpital, ils n'ont embauchés que des incapables.._

\- _C'est bon maman._ "

  
  


**_M_** _ai_ _2016_

“- _Personne n’est foutu de bouger son cul dans cette ville bordel?_ ”

New York, dix huit heure, heure de pointe dans le centre ville. La circulation, si tant est qu’il en avait véritablement une, était incroyablement ralenti par un accident sur la 9ème avenue. Eddie, coincé au beau milieu, perdait patience et ne résignait pas sur les coups de klaxon répété pour exprimer son mécontentement. 

Il ouvrit la boite coté passager pour attraper son flacon de méthylphénidate et en prit deux doses avant de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil, attendant que son médicament fasse effet, et essayant tant bien que mal de se calmer. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de trajet, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'empruntait, c'était son travail. Mais il s’était sentit particulièrement agité cette journée, déjà la veille il avait assez mal dormi, et ce n'était pas qu'à cause des ronflement de sa femme à côté, il avait fait une insomnie. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas fait une, ça devait faire depuis qu'il était adolescent, dans les environ de ces 16-17 ans, quand ces souvenirs avaient, eux aussi, fini par s'effacer.

Eddie avait l’impression que quelque chose était différent aujourd’hui, ou du moins allait l’être sous peu, pourtant sa journée avait été tout ce qui avait de plus banal. Il s’était réveillé au côté de sa femme, gelé, parce qu’elle avait pris toute la couverture à son habitude. Il avait pris sa douche une bonne trentaine de minute, il s’était rasé, parfumé d’eau de toilette, avait enfilé son costume bleu, noué sa cravate, avait vérifié son emploi du temps et était monté dans sa voiture pour se rendre à son bureau. 

Eddie était devenu un chauffeur de limousine de luxe, accompagnant toute personnes importante qui étaient de passage dans cette grande ville, il avait eu affaire à nombreuses célébrités, un jour, Léonardo Dicaprio lui même avait fait appel à ces services, depuis il était devenu l'entreprise de chauffeur la plus renommée de tout New York. Il en était particulièrement fière, il avait su s’élever comme personne et sa vie d’adulte lui avait sourit. Sauf peut-être pour une chose. 

Myra. 

Il l’aimait, c’était indéniable. Mais c’était le temps qui avait fait qu’il ne pouvait plus en échapper. Elle avait su l’emprisonner dans une sécurité qu’il avait toujours connu et qu’il (il en était sûr maintenant) l’avait sauvé de bien des choses. Il l’aimait d’un amour étrange, comparable à l’amour qu’un fils porte pour sa mère, un indiscutable confort, une sécurité dont il ne pouvait plus se défaire, et dont il ne voulait pas se défaire. Et pourtant, combien de fois avait-il essayé? Combien de fois avait-il senti que quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas dans son couple? Comme si la dernière pièce d’un puzzle ne correspondait pas. 

Il n’avait pas besoin d’un psychiatre pour comprendre qu’il avait épousé le portrait craché de sa mère (en plus jeune peut-être) et qu’il souffrait d’un épouvantable complexe d’œdipe mal résolu. Myra était obèse, et c’était pourquoi elle lui avait plus dans un premier temps.

Il l’avait rencontré lors d’une réception à laquel il avait été convié, peu après la mort de sa mère, il y avait six ans de cela. Il avait eu l'opportunité de discuter avec elle et de lui offrir un verre. C’était tout bonnement une femme formidable, avec des histoires passionnantes et il avait été fasciné tout la soirée. Elle était séduisante dans sa robe noire en satin, ses lèvres rouge et ses cheveux blond qui lui tombait en cascade au creux des reins. C’était une belle femme, quoique légèrement agaçante sur les bords, mais ça il l’avait découvert au bout d’un an de mariage. 

Et ils en étaient à cinq ans maintenant, et beaucoup de recul. 

Elle avait fini par devenir jalouse et sur-protectrice et Eddie était partagé entre deux sentiments contradictoires, celui du soulagement, en effet, c’était un certain réconfort de savoir que quelqu’un s'inquiétait pour lui et qu’elle ferait tout pour le protéger. Mais aussi celui du dégoût, parce qu’avec le temps, il se rendait compte que l’image qu’il avait d’elle s’associait de plus en plus avec celle qu’il avait de sa mère. Elle avait commencé à la manipuler et à prendre de la place, en un sens propre comme au figuré. 

Il se détendit quelque peu, desserrant son volant et emprunta la huitième rue pour passer près du Madison Square Garden. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui, de dîner et de se coucher pour que ce sentiment, celui du danger imminent, se soit révélé irrationnel. 

Il se voyait déjà assis dans énorme fauteuil près de sa cheminé écoutant de vieux disques, ou regardant la télévision avec sa femme.

Mais il se mit à penser à sa mère et à son urne qui trônait sur sa cheminé, comme si elle était encore là pour observer son fils. Il lui arrivait quelquefois d’entendre sa voix, cette voix angoissante qu’elle prenait quand elle le rappelait à l'ordre. cette voix qu’il avait reconnu chez Myra. 

Elle était morte d’un cancer du foie, en 2010. Eddie avait dû s’occuper d’elle, jusqu’à la fin. Perdre sa mère n’est chose facile pour personne, surtout quand l’amour que vous lui portez est inconditionnel. Mais Eddie, qui pourtant s’y était préparé, avait eu énormément de mal à s’en remettre. Il s’était occupé de ces funérailles seul, et avait pris l’initiative de prévenir toute la famille. 

Il voulait honorer ces dernières volontés en lui prévoyant un enterrement traditionnel, mais il avait été contraint de l'incinérer, par manque de temps pour lui confectionner un cercueil sur mesure, pour des raisons évidentes. Ces cendres reposait maintenant dans une très belle urne en laiton décoré de motifs végétaux en or blanc, Eddie était sûr qu’en un sens, être présente auprès de son fils, même dans la mort, aurait été une idée qui lui aurait plus. 

ça lui aurait plus de faire partie de sa vie, de suivre l’évolution de cette petite famille, savoir à qui il était marié, les enfants qui allaient voir le jour et qu’elle aurait vu grandir et galoper dans le salon, les jouets s'éparpillant sur le tapis central, les fêtes de Thanksgiving et celles de noël.

Elle aurait été bien déçue. Au lieu de cela la maison était désespérément vide, et le salon impeccable. 

Les efforts ayant été vain, ils n’esseyaient plus. Au grand soulagement d’Eddie à qui l’idée d’être père, effrayait plus que tout. Il avait d’abord cédé aux avances de sa femme pour qui il avait assez d’estime pour faire de telles concessions, mais durant trois ans, rien. Myra l’avait amené faire de tests de fertilité pour vérifier l’état de ses spermatozoïdes, et avait révélé qu’il était aussi fécond qu’un jeune homme de dix-huit ans. Elle l’avait donc prit pour elle et était devenu la femme qu’Eddie connaissait maintenant. Horriblement protective et d’une jalousie maladive. Et il n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de la fuir, du moins en cet instant,

parce qu’il en était impossible, il avait bien trop peur. Il avait besoin de quelque chose, d’une motivation assez puissante pour l'arracher à sa vie monotone dont la sécurité était seul réconfort.

Le trafic avait repris, et il avait enfin pu dépasser le quartier de Soho et arriver près du pont de Brooklyn dans le but de se rendre aux quartiers résidentiels de Ditmas Park. Chez lui. 

Un endroit tout à fait adorable, où s'empilent une centaines de maisons victoriennes tout à fait adorable elles aussi. Rien ne se passait de très intéressant dans ces quartiers, peut-être la visite de touristes de temps en temps, mais rien de bien excitant. 

Il s’engagea sur Canal Street quand son téléphone sonna. Eddie ne reconnut pas le numéro qui s’afficha : **(207) 159-4557, Derry, Maine**. 

“- _Derry?_ ”

Il ne connaissait plus personne là bas, et pour une raison qu’il lui était inconnu, il sentit son coeur s’emballer et battre contre sa poitrine. Les vibrations se répercutaient jusqu’à l'intérieur de sa gorge, où il eut l’impression que sa traché se rétrécissait, ne laissant seulement passer la quantité d’air nécessaire à rester conscient. Sa respiration siffla, il fouilla rapidement le revers de sa veste pour en sortir son inhalateur. Il en prit un profonde inspiration avant de se décider à décrocher. 

“- _Edward Karspbrak à l’appareil_ ? 

_\- Eddie?_

\- Qui est-ce?

 _\- C’est moi, Mike_.”

Il ne connaissait personne de se nom, mais supposant que sa mémoire n’était pas très fiable, surtout à son niveau de stress, il posa la question :

“- _Mike comment?_

 _\- Mike Hanlon, de Derry_ ”

Hanlon, ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais ces idées était comme recouvert d’un voile et il lui semblait qu’il se retirait doucement. 

Mike, il connaissait quelqu’un qui portait ce nom dans le temps. 

Mikey.

Oui.

Voilà comment il l'appelait.

Il se souvenait d’un petit gosse noir qui vivait dans la ferme non loin des quartiers du centre ville de Derry. Il était un des membres de la bandes des Loser, Eddie se souvenait d’en avoir fait parti. La bande et cette été formidable qu’ils avaient passé. Les friches mortes, les égouts et ces odeurs nauséabondes. Les canalisations, les eaux-grises, l'humidité et l’obscurité et …

“- _Le_ **_Clown_ ** _.._ ”

Il porta les mains à sa bouche et laissa échapper un gémissement. Son pied était toujours sur l’accélérateur, et par la contraction de ses muscles il appuyait un peu plus. Il rata le feu qui était passé au rouge et vint s’abattre sur une voiture qui prenait l’intersection. Le choc fut assez brutal pour que l’airbag se déclenche, sa tête fut projeté en arrière et se cogna sur le haut du siège.

Il mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits, mais quand il en fut capable c’était comme si toute une partie de sa vie lui avait enfin été révélé. Ce sentiment était comparable à une violente claque en plein visage.

Il ressenti soudainement une vive douleur dans la paume de sa main gauche. Toujours adossé à son siège, sonné par l’impact, il la porta difficilement à hauteur de son regard et y découvrit une cicatrice. Une très vieille cicatrice qui avait réapparu. 

  
Il s’étonna aussi d’une chose, ou plutôt d’un nom, qui lui revint… celui de **Richie**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Voici le 4ème chapitre, qui est en réalité, prêt depuis depuis un moment! J'attendais de finir le 5ème avant de vous poster celui-ci, mais vu le temps que je prends, je me suis décidée à vous le partager en ces temps de troubles ahah... En espérant qu'il vous a plu (n'hésitez pas à me le partager ça me motive beaucoup!)
> 
> Je suis sur la rédaction du prochain et je suis trop exigée à l'idée de vous le partager !  
> Bon courage à tous ;)


End file.
